leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP084
}} Hungry for the Good Life! (Japanese: ウラヤマさんちの大食いウリムー！ The Gluttonous at House!) is the 84th episode of the , and the 550th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on July 3, 2008, with DP085 in a one-hour special. It first aired in the United States on December 6, 2008. Blurb Ash and his friends are saved from a sudden rainstorm when Monica, a housekeeper, invites them to stay at Mr. Backlot's mansion. Old Mr. Backlot is a wealthy man who's turned the area into a Trophy Garden for his Pokémon—and people who love to see his Pokémon! Mr. Backlot's Cleffa, Pichu, and Azurill join everyone for a delicious Poffin snack, which attracts a wild Swinub that gobbles up the food. Mr. Backlot laughs it off and invites everyone to dinner, but Team Rocket has secretly spied on the entire scene and crossed Swinub off the target list. The rest of Mr. Backlot's Pokémon are a different story, of course. Dawn uses the mansion's kitchen to cook up more Poffin, which Swinub seems to like. The next day, she brings out even more Poffin for Swinub and all the Pokémon to eat while enjoying the garden, but then Team Rocket swoops in with a new giant flying machine that steals all of Mr. Backlot's food and everyone's Pokémon to boot! Dawn manages to jump onto Team Rocket's machine and get inside while it makes its escape. As she tries to rescue Piplup and the other Pokémon, Swinub runs off to eat Team Rocket's stolen food. Seeing this, Team Rocket promptly ejects Dawn and Swinub in mid-air to protect the delicious loot. Dawn manages to get Swinub to track Team Rocket's ship for her. When she catches up to the crooks, Team Rocket tries to attack but Swinub uses Ice Shard to stop James' Carnivine and Jessie's Yanmega. Swinub then saves the day a second time by breaking open the ship so all the Pokémon can escape. Dawn has the situation well in hand, but Ash and the others catch up just in time to help her send Team Rocket on their way. Mr. Backlot is delighted that his Pokémon are safe again, and Dawn asks Swinub if it wants to come with her. Swinub agrees, so now Dawn has a new Pokémon friend! Plot As and are walking down , a pops out of a bush and checks it on her Pokédex. comes from behind a tree, glad that she found Cleffa. becomes infatuated with her and the gang walks up to them. Monica tells Ash and friends that Mr. Backlot's is close to where they are and the gang begin to introduce themselves. Brock does his regular flirting and stabs Brock from behind with . Lightning flashes and it begins to rain. The gang then hurry to the mansion, where they are welcomed by Mr. Backlot. Monica brings out a cart with Poffins on it. She calls the Pokémon and , , and an come down. The Pokémon gather around the bowls of Poffin and the group decide to let all their Pokémon out. , , , and are eating their Poffins and a comes running and eats the Igglybuff, Pichu, Cleffa, and Azurill's Poffin, then runs over to Dawn's Pokémon Poffins. The Pokémon are speechless as they watch the Swinub eat their food and Mr. Backlot orders Monica to get Swinub's bowl. After Swinub is done, Dawn's Pokémon are about to attack the Swinub until stops them. Monica sets down a huge bowl of Poffin and Swinub eats them quickly as Ash and Brock let out a breath of relief. Swinub finishes its meal and lays down. Dawn walks up to eat and says how cute it is. Mr. Backlot explains that unlike the other Pokémon, Swinub doesn't belong to him but often visits from the forest nearby. Meanwhile, are spying on the mansion thinking of a new way to steal Pokémon. Then, the group are sitting at a table and Monica ask Dawn if she would like some tea. Now the group are in the kitchen, about to make Poffins. Monica sets down and the group becomes excited about making Poffins. Monica instructs Ash and the group on their stirring and Dawn's Pokétch goes off telling her time is up. A plate of Dawn's Poffins are set on the table and Piplup is ready to dig into them. Swinub smells them and rushes towards the plate. Swinub starts eating them and Piplup goes devastated. Dawn grabs the plate stopping Swinub from eating them all. Ash sets his Poffins on the counter but Swinub decides not to eat them since they smell bad. Ash tastes one of his Poffins and falls to the ground with his face blue as if he's been poisoned. Dawn sets down the plate to let Swinub eat the rest and Piplup complains. Dawn reassures it that she'll make some more and Piplup bounces in joy. The next morning, the group is out in the Trophy Garden and the Pokémon are playing with each other. Dawn comes out with Poffins and Swinub begins to run towards them. Swinub jumps in the air and lands in front of the bowl about to eat the Poffins but Dawn sets down a huge bowl of Poffins just for Swinub. Dawn yawns from sleepiness and the ground collapses. All the Pokémon fall into a hole and Team Rocket fly out of it in their new machine performing their motto. Monica tells Mr. Backlot that all the Berries are gone and the Pokémon beg for help. As Team Rocket is about to fly off, Ash and Dawn jump on the machine but Ash falls down. Dawn climbs up to the dome where the Pokémon are being held and descends in the machine. Team Rocket then smoke the area and fly off. Dawn tries to find a way to let the Pokémon free and finds a lever. She pulls it and the dome disappears. Swinub smells some Berries and uses to smash through the wall. Dawn follows it and then fall out of the machine through the floor. Dawn grabs Swinub as they fall and land on a bush. Team Rocket fly off and Swinub smells something. Monica is driving in the plains and speeds through the forest. Dawn follows Swinub only for it to have just found Berries. Swinub smells something and runs and uses Take Down on a tree. Apples fall and Swinub eats them. Dawn yells in disappointment and Swinub gives Dawn an apple. Piplup's face projects around the round object and tears start to form in Dawn's eye as she may never see Piplup or her Pokémon again. Swinub sees this and tries to pick up Team Rocket's scent. It runs off somewhere and Dawn follows it. Team Rocket is eating and Swinub runs and uses Take Down on the machine. They all fall and a pile of food lands in front of Swinub. Swinub begins to eat it and Dawn confronts Team Rocket. James sends out but it bites him on the head. Jessie sends out and it uses while Carnivine uses . Swinub jumps and uses . The attack freezes Yanmega and Carnivine and they fall back towards Jessie and James. Dawn tells Swinub to use Take Down and it breaks through the machine letting the Pokémon free. The Pokémon run towards Dawn and Ash and the group arrive. Carnivine uses and Yanmega uses . Swinub uses Ice Shard and collides with the attacks. Dawn tells Piplup to use and Ash tells Pikachu to use . The attacks hit Yanmega and Carnivine and they fall back towards Team Rocket blasting off. Dawn thanks Swinub for its help and Swinub welcomes her. It then sees a pile of food and runs towards it. Dawn watches Swinub as it's eating and walks up to it. Dawn ask Swinub if it would like to go with her, surprising Ash and the group. Swinub blushes before saying Yes and Dawn takes out a Poké Ball. She hits it against Swinub and catches it. Dawn does her pose confirming she's caught Swinub. Dawn tells the rest of the Pokémon they have a new friend and the Pokémon cheer. Back at Mr. Backlot's mansion, Ash and the group are about to head off. Monica tells Dawn that the next Pokémon Contest is in Celestic Town and Dawn seems ready for it. Dawn thanks Monica and the group says their goodbyes before leaving. Brock makes one last move on Monica but Croagunk stabs him from behind again. The group wave goodbye and head off onto the next destination. Major events * Jessie's Yanmega is revealed to know . * a . * Dawn learns that a Pokémon Contest will be held in Celestic Town. Debuts Humans * Mr. Backlot Pokémon debuts * Dawn's Swinub Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Mr. Backlot * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Mr. Backlot's) * (Mr. Backlot's; ×3) * (Mr. Backlot's; ×2) * (Mr. Backlot's) Trivia * The original version of Message of the Wind replaced the PokaPoka-VERSION variant as the Japanese ending theme. * Details of this episode were made known in K-Zone, a children's magazine, before any official Japanese episode listing. * Instead of Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia, the end of this episode featured a special trailer for Giratina and the Sky Warrior. * Pocket-ering Monster-ing, as well as music from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, and Jirachi: Wish Maker, are used as background music. * Lisa Ortiz returns to the series to voice (having previously left with the majority of the voice actors when the dub switched from 4Kids to ). * This is the first time a Pokémon since , exactly 50 episodes ago. * During the , , Dawn, and each have owned a ; however, this episode (after Dawn caught ) and the next episode (before evolved) are the only times in the series in which all three have a Generation II Pokémon with them: Ash is with Gligar, Dawn with Swinub, and Brock with . * The fact that it is raining when Ash and arrive at Backlot's mansion may be a reference to the fact that it always rains on 's southern leg, just south of the mansion in the games. * In the English dub, James says, "Maybe striking a famous dance pose might give you a clue." This may be a reference to 's classic dance move. * In this episode, uses a of their motto. * This is the first episode to have not pulling Brock away from the scene after using . ** Also, Croagunk's laughter is different from the past episodes. * can be seen as a parallel to May's Munchlax. Both have an unending appetite, both favored their Trainer's cooking (May's Pokéblocks and Dawn's Poffins), both were their fourth capture and fifth Pokémon overall, and both weren't very used to battles at their time of capture. ** Swinub is also Dawn's first capture without battling the Pokémon first, not including , who was traded. Errors * After getting out of Team Rocket's machine, the color of 's collar is the same as the shade of yellow of some of the other Pokémon (most notably on , and itself). * In the n dub, like in Malice In Wonderland!, Monica calls Dawn " ". DP084 error.png|Buizel's collar error Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |de= |ko= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ru= }} 084 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon de:Ein liebenswürdiger Vielfraß! es:EP553 fr:DP084 ja:DP編第84話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第83集